


3 times Jon sent Arya to another man

by Arctickat



Series: From the Twins to the North [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctickat/pseuds/Arctickat
Summary: Jon realizes he indeed knows nothing.





	1. 1 Dragonglass

**Author's Note:**

> This story is un-betaed - hopefully there will be not too many mistakes, but please send me message if you find them :-)

The first time it happened, Jon didn't even know what he was doing. They were just too focused preparing upcoming war against the Night's King and his wight army. Uniting all northern lords and secure supply routes, sharing knowledge of fighting the dead with fire and building tunnels, fixing walls and winter gardens to survive the long harsh winter to come,... priority list were long and urgent matters were plenty. It also helped him and his sisters to unite and focus under the impending doom, leading the northern folk and restoring their home. It almost felt good. Living in Winterfell - its stone walls, the Godswood and hot springs. Being the Starks. Having siblings.

Then the news of the Dragon Queen reached the North. Most Northern lords were upset over return of a Targaryen, but Jon's worry was more in practicality. They all agreed she'd try the King's Landing first, but there's a big chance she'd try to claim her ancestral sit, the Dragonstone.

"We need to get those dragonglasses from the Dragonstone!"

"How do we know if she'd agree? She may turn against us if she hears they were once promised to us by Stannis."

"Stannis promised them to the Night's Watch, not to Winterfell. Anyhow we need to get them before she arrives."

Davos was immediately set to sail to procure the dragonglasses, whichever is available since Stannis's order to get them mined and after Redwynes and Loras Tyrell's assault to the ancient castle. He was confident the smallfolk working at the castle were still the same as his days and some of his old contacts must have survived. It was then Arya voiced her plan to Jon.

" I'll accompany Ser Davos to Dragonstone."

"It's rough sailing all the way to the south. We don't know what's waiting there. Ser Davos knows the place in and out, it'd be the best to send him alone." Jon objected. He was stunned by her suggestion to leave so far from home after returning only a couple of moons ago.

"I'm not much of help here, I know nothing of how to fix walls or how to preserve food, but I do know how to sail a small boat. I know how to sneak into castles. I can smuggle dragonglasses while he deals with smallfolk or even smuggle him back if he ever gets held in hostage." Arya's voice was calm and her eyes were steel.

-Where did you learn how to handle a boat? the question burned his tongue. You're of help, the biggest help to make me sleep at night, to hold me and Sansa together, to sooth the ache of missing father... he wanted to argue back. But this was the first time she made her voice heard at his council meeting. He could see her resolve was set already.

"Your grace, it's me who should protect you not the other way around." Davos was a bit baffled but was not totally scandalized. He didn't know the details of what Arya was capable of. What she had done at the Twins and how she did. Those were shared only with Sansa and Jon in the dead of darkest night when they all huddled in father's old solar, clutching each siblings hands, whispered into the hollowness. The lords were told that Arya led avenging of the Red Wedding and they all assumed she used the Brotherhood without banners to do the work, or the wolves, but Jon sensed Davos and Mormonts may have suspected more.

"My company is only a handful men but we can aid them to reach the island." Young lord Dayne interjected. "We're supposed to sail back to the south anytime. If the glasses are plenty, we could help the handling and if not, we could just help the princess and Ser Davos to set their way back. Either way, we can part from there and be on our way to Starfall."

"Don't call me princess. and we don't need your help." Arya scrawled.

"I know. But the water will be treacherous and what's waiting in the Dragonstone is unpredictable. We won't die for you I promise, but we won't be on your way either." Quickly answering back in light tone, those dark violet eyes of young lord were bright with mirth. Jon noticed the young lord of Starfall was one of few people who could talk to Arya without getting awkward or offended. He was polite and mostly quite too, but they did have ease of friendship made from long journeys and mutual respect.

"Only until we get back onboard with the dragonglasses. Then you'll be on your way. Swear it now." Arya shot death glares.

"I swear, sister of King Jon and Princess Sansa. Please don't offend seasoned sailors of the South in front of Northern lords. I'm on your side you know, in case you haven't noticed." He smiled and turned to Jon seeking his approval.

Jon was unsure but he had a point. Arya wouldn't change her mind and he had very few man to spare. He couldn't send Nymeria to guard Arya for a mission via sea, then her trusted friends could be the next best aid.

"I thank you for your offer, Lord Dayne. What do you think, Ser Davos?"

Davos realized Jon was not objecting Arya's mission. "The prin.. sister of your graces would be valuable asset if she indeed knows handling of boats. I know of her stealth and her skills in swordplay are as good as any knights here. It is dangerous mission but may also have merit to have a woman who'd not raise suspect from enemies."

So it was settled. Arya, Ser Davos and the handful men lord Dayne led would be on their way to the infamous Dragonstone.

 


	2. 2 The First and the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya leaves a gift to replace her while she's gone. She meets the unexpected man and continue her mission, giving the first man her heart along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, thanks for all kudos and comments!! this story is still un-betaed. It started with Jon's POV but all main guys will share the narrative - this one with Jon and Edric. I know there are not many fans of Edric around, but Gendry and others will get their moments soon - enjoy!

_"You realize it was then we sent her to his way, right?" Sansa asked between shallow breaths. Her slim hands were clammy and had little strength._

_"Yes. If only I had known what was waiting for her there... what path led her from there..." Jon whispered._

_"No Jon. You couldn't have known that. please. it could be equally my fault not stopping you, and you know... how could've anyone stopped Arya?"_

_"I do not know." He shook his heads._

\---  ---  ---  ---  ---  ---  ---  --- 

**Winterfell**

Sansa was livid. She looked more menacing then Brienne and Tormund combined in the battle at that moment.

"Are you out of your thick wolf skins?? What is this folly I hear about Arya leaving for the South??" She looked ready to tear Jon's thick wolf face apart.

"I'm not going alone. Just fetching some dragonglasses with Ser Davos. We need them to fight the wights, and I'd like to help. And Davos and I are the only two with smuggling expertise  here." Arya calmly responded.

"Yes all good and well, but you're not leaving us! You're not leaving Winterfell again!! Others can take those dragondungs for all I care!"

The spacious yard in front of castle kitchen was packed with people bustling with cutting vegetables and moving around huge rumps of smoked meats to be processed to the next step of reservation. Most kitchen hands scurried away at their gracious princess' unusual feat, leaving only confused Brienne and her squire, the smith- from Brotherhood without banners and the few brave.

"Hey that'd work wonderfully. I'll be here with you leading wayward outlaws and a half-knight smith trying to not step on the drying meats and plastering wrong mix to the wall cracks. Why don't you make me in charge of soldiers' cloaks? You know how everyone would appreciate my exceptional needle works." Arya rolled her eyes. That fleeting moment, it was like the old Arya was back, buffing Sansa off parroting Septa Mordane's words.

Then the steel was back in her eyes. "We don't have time. The night's army is already upon our doorstep. Let me do what I'm good at. Those are not some jewels but weapons against the dead army. What good would it be if I stay here but no weapons to kill them? We'll all perish. We are the Starks and we provide our men weapons. We protect smallfolk. We need to be armed and you know normal steel can't kill wights." Arya's words rang with such authority and finality that Sana couldn't argue back.

"Please. Arya." Sansa started quivering and looked Jon seeking help - got nothing.

"At least take Brienne. And Sandor. Jon, please can they go? They'll keep Arya safe." Sansa started pleading to him, and around to the two she mentioned.

"No way. Sandor and I will kill each other. and I can't force Brienne to take another water journey so soon after she barely made it back from Riverrun. Well, Brienne will survive but Pod will not." Arya smirked to the said squire who turned to alarming shade of red.

"You know I can do this. and I won't leave you alone. Come with me now, we have something to do before I leave." Arya grabbed Sansa and Jon and dragged them towards Godswood.

**a few weeks later  
**

Sansa was walking with springs in her steps. Bran and Meera Reed's wedding brought her the biggest joy in the deep winter, thankfully. They were in hurry to make the celebrations done before the route between Winterfell and Greywater Watch would competely shut off. News of Dragon Queen's arrival at King's Landing reached them but people in the North payed little mind to affairs below the Neck. Winter was growing deeper and harsher. Soon even message birds would be unable to reach the North.

Since Davos had come back alone with two small boats full of dragonglasses but without their sister, Sansa was in a wreck and barely daring to hope Bran would arrive in a form of a real living person. But he did, looking starved and frozen, but Bran and brave Meera made it and the first words the long-lost younger brother said, grabbing Sansa's hand fiercely,

"Arya escaped skirmish at Dragonstone unharmed. She left the unexpected man and now at King's Landing. Never fear Sansa, Arya's time is yet to come."

Jon embraced his brother and cried in relief.

Thereafter, Bran would announce at random moments something about Arya giving someone a gift. Bran's visions are mostly about the Wall or happenings in the North, but sometimes they were somewhere outside the North or something very hard to understand - Tansy in Riverland, a stag with goats and a smith without hammer, and more strange things too - but enough for Jon to realized the nature of Arya's gifts were something dark judging by how it upset Bran. Jon didn't question for details as long as Arya was declared alive and unharmed. Sansa focused soley for Bran's wedding and taking care of everyone at Winterfell.

Bran's wedding was a small affair of taking vows at Godswood and moderate feast in the great hall. It was nothing compare to usual festivities of old days, but everyone was cheerful and did their best to celebrate. All highborns, even pages and squires were dressed in their house colors and coat of arms, ladies in fine dresses and winter flowers. Bran and Meera shared a plate on high dais while Jon and Sansa payed thanks to people and shared toasts. When Sansa was filling Brienne's cup and complimented Pod of his fine clothing for the first time she'd seen, Bran interjected:

"That man had the same coins in the checks."

"Who?" Sansa looked around.

"The man Arya gave gift a fortnight ago. The bald man with a long sword. His clothes were all black but the coins in checks banner was hung in his room."

Sansa's face went all white. Pod was just confused.

"The... the other one who also got a gift earlier, did he had a hangedman on his breast?"

"Yes."

Jon jumped. "Bran, where is Arya now?"

Bran was calm. " You know I can't know that Jon. But I told you she was unharmed after all giving gifts so far. She is well. Neither swords nor dragonfire caught her."

Slowly Sansa stood up too. Brienne got hold of her trembling arm and guided her out of the great hall, Jon hot on their heels.

When they finally got in father's solar, Sansa collapsed on the nearest chair.

Jon aksed in a low whisper. "Sansa, do you know what this means?"

She looked up - her body was trembling but her eyes were firece.

"Arya killed Sers Ilyn Payne and Meryn Trant."

"Sers Ilyn and Meryn... they were King's guards for Joffrey." Brienne slowly stated.  
"Is this... is this the same gift the Freys received?" A slow realization stunned Brienne.

"Yes. But Jon and I knew that."

Brienne became even more troubled.

"My princess... if you knew what your sister could do and already has done.. forgive me for asking this... but why are you afraid now?"

"Because... because now I know why she didn't come back with Ser Davos. Why she stayed fighting at the skirmish and make Davos come back alone."

Sansa stood slowly and grasped Jon's hands.

"Jon, our sister is not coming back until... until she kills Cersei and her monster. She is..." Sansas' eyes flooded of tears. "She is avenging father. She is avenging father alone and she won't come back to us until it's completed."

Jon's mind plunged into the darkest depth of coldest ice.

\---  ---  ---  ---  ---  ---  ---  --- 

**a few months later, somewhere in Lannisport**

The air was thick with smoke and soot. Tang of bloods and stench of dead bodies going bad were also present, but the unusual cold kept the process slower. Edric laid awake in his tent amongst the Dornish army camp. Tomorrow, he'd join the attack of Casterly Rock following his liege lord, Elia of Dorne, who knighted him a few weeks ago after the victory of King's Landing.

'What's good about becoming a knight? I could be killed tomorrow.' he sighed. His young squire from Dorne was killed earlier the day.

Most people of his family were dead. Except aunt Allyria and his mother. Mother was as good as dead, he thought. She had given up a long time ago, having lost many babes before and after Edric. Father was kind but older, and he can't remember father's face anymore. Father was away at Sunspear a lot and was sad about his brother and sister's deaths. Grandfather and grandmother were acting parents for him. Aunt Allyria, closer to his age than anyone else in the family - had been more of a sister than an aunt. It felt natural to follow her to Balckhaven when she married to Lord Beric. After grandparent's death, followed by father's a few years later, aunt Allyria was only person he was attached to. And uncle Beric taught him everything he knew about swords and being a knight.

'Uncle Beric wouldn't missed his sleep the night before battle.'

Edric missed him. The real uncle Beric, an honorable man and a great leader, less the Lord Beric after his repeated deaths and revivals. Which led his thoughts to the one important person in his life who didn't die. Who never gave up. The one who always survived and came back.

'Arya.'

He prayed to the Mother that his wolf lady was safe and warm in Winterfell. Arya wouldn't be worried before a battle either. She was the best rider he'd ever seen, quickest and smartest water dancer and a true survivor.

He couldn't stop rush of memory from the night at Moat Cailin, on their way from the Twins to Winterfell. After being upset by Lady Stoneheart and her men's doing, but managed to hold back her anger and not fighting them, she looked so conflicted, so utterly lost.  When he sought her company later that night, in the distant field while her wolves hunted, Arya didn't shake his hand off. Edric was already besotted after seeing her alive and magnificent on the top of the Twin's gate tower, solely the most impressive sight he ever witnessed.

Being in the company of her once-dead mother was enough to keep him doing anything foolish, and he thanked the Seven, Old Gods and all deities in the Riverlands for the Freys - who foolishly captured Tom Sevenstrings and prisoned Lady Smallwoods using Tom as a bait. If not his aunt allowed him to capture a minor Frey to trade off with Lady Smallwoods, he wouldn't have gone back to the Riverlands where the painful memories of his uncle dying repeatedly and finally gave himself to raise the monstrous Lady Stoneheart. Who he couldn't hate anymore. And what a fine time it was for Arya to come back to avenge the Red Wedding, him to free Lady Smallwood and the rest of scattered brotherhood to help Tom out. They all succeeded each purposes, and there they learned Boltons were abolished by Jon and Sansa who reclaimed the Winterfell. It was meant to be, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense - which often left him too light-headed, he had to force himself to stop pursuing the idea further.

'We all are in the middle of a war, each facing deadly enemies.' He chided himself.

'We could die anytime now.'

Then suddenly he realized there was someone inside his tent.  
He sat up straight.

"Shhh.. it's me Edric. No need to worry."

There she was, just like that. Arya was covered in soot and was wearing rags once again, but it was her - his wolf lady.

"Ar... how are you here? what are you doing in Lannisport?"

"I didn't go back to the North from Dragonstone. After you left, I sent Davos back alone."

"You stayed in Dragonstone?" he looked at her wide-eyed. Her steel grey eyes softened.

"Don't worry, my siblings know where I am. Jon probably knows what I am doing here too."

She sat down next to him. Edric realized Arya was really here with him. He reached his fur cloak and wrapped around her shoulders. She took his waterskin and drank little sips. Silence hung between them like smoky air.

"I.. I got knighted. Less than a moon ago in King's Landing."

"So I guessed. I heard Elia of Dorne knighted a few bannerman for the victory."

She squeezed his hand. Edric's heart jumped.

"I'm glad the Dragon queen really has dragons. They are spectacular. You will have another victory."

"I hope so. Will you fight with us?"

Arya looked at him quietly. Her clear grey eyes were so beautiful, his wolf lady, always hard to read and hauntingly beautiful.

"I have a different fight but we won't ever be enemies. Bran thinks the Dragon Queen will be ally of the North in near future."

"Bran? Your younger brother?"

"Yes. He's back in Winterfell."

"Oh that's great news! Arya that's best thing I've heard since the dragonglasses." He turned to hold her both hands but she went digging into his side and got inside his sleeping fur, her head on his chest. His wolf lady was small and wonderfully warm as he remembered from the nights on the road to Winterfell.

"The best thing? how could it be better than becoming a knight? or being in the league of dragons? my brother is some young boy just got out of starvation far in the North." she jested.

Edric sighed. He started carding Arya's tangled hair without purpose, slowly and gently.

"There was a boy... I had a squire just for a few days... strong for his age, smart boy he was, but killed by retreating Lannister men all the same. Being on the side of dragons doesn't make you invincible."

Arya looked up, stared right into his eyes for a long moment. She reached for his face and tucked away some stray hairs.

"Death is always around. Even in peace."

"I know. I lost a half of my family in war and the other half in peace. And my mother, she's not even dead, but she's been lost to me anyway for a long time."

He held her hands again. "Now I'm finally a knight by my own, but somehow it's... it doesn't feel so important any longer."

Arya stared him. "What is important to you now?"

He sucked in breath.

"You. I wish you were back in Winterfell. It was my proudest moment when I saw you embrace your brother and sister."

Arya snorted. "that you fulfilled Lord Beric's vow to deliver me to my brother safely?"

He tucked her hands a bit. "You know that's not, well maybe it was partly, but..."

"...after seeing you suffered so much, before we met and after we lost you.. and for even longer, with everything I have seen in the Brotherhood you must have seen too and... you were someone who didn't die, and came back alive, and you... you kept on fighting." He wrung his hands without letting hers go.

"When I saw you overturning Lannister soldiers with wolves in the Neck - we all thought we were all about to die and you were already dead - you saved us all with wolves. Then I started believing you are someone very special. You had armies following you a half of your life, to kill you and to use you, but you always survived and outsmarted them. It was glorious to behold." He caught his breath, his face burning with emotion.

"...I wish you were in safe and warm place, with people who loves you." 

He dropped his eyes to their joined hands.

Arya was quite for a long moment. Edric thought she had fallen asleep.

then she whispered,

"I think I am."

 


	3. 3 Hibernating, Healing and Hewing to Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran makes the most difficult decision. New wars fought, new families formed and new heroes emerge from the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, if you're curious what happened between chapter 2 and 3, please see another story in this series "So came a dragon (to the North)" - you'll see what happened to the Lannister siblings.

_"So you thought that was the first time. Hibernating it was." Young Ned piped._

_"The first and the only time. What did I know?"_

_"Well Bran knew it was already not the first time. The first man he was though." Sansa sighed. For a moment she looked like a young girl who's full of romantic songs. "And he loved her. Such a pure, caring love with all his heart."_

_Jon went quiet. Even after all those years, he didn't want admit that the young lord of Starfall was the most unselfish_ _one ever._

\---- ---- ---- ----

**Bran**

Leaving everyone else, the Starks gathered in father's solar – Bran noticed earlier Sansa sent Sandor to keep company of, or rather, to keep eyes on Tyrion, while appointed Brienne as Ser Jaime's guard.  Ghost was guarding Jon possessively while Nymeria is curled up in front of fire in the solar. 

Bran could feel the pulsing pain – could see it in Nymeria's eyes. He squeezed Meera's hand to get strength. He had to do it. He had to tell Sansa and Jon and do it, as soon as possible. Meera looked at him with deep compassion in her green eyes. 

Sansa started. "Bran, how grave is Arya's injury? Is there any way we can bring her home?"   

Time to make the decision. 

**Jon**

Jon had known his little brother had very special abilities, something deeper and greater than his and Arya's connection with their direwolves. No, Arya was better than Jon, as she found Bran and called him home. She told Jon and Sansa of her experience with wolves, how she survived a few times by taking skin of other animals and using their senses, and how she communicated with Bran who was in huge weirwood cave somewhere north of the Wall. 

And Bran came back, starving and freezing, but full of visions and greater abilities that Jon didn't dare to comprehend. Bran had vision of the Night's King and his wight army. Bran had vision of past and the future. Bran showed him the vision from Tower of Joy, where Ned Stark found his sister with a newborn babe. 

But Bran – three-eyed crow, once he heard Meera referring him so - Bran had no right to cut Arya off from them.  

No right to sever Nymeria's connection with Arya. 

Arya, oh Arya, who was a part of him, now he was feeling the lost part of him so urgently, sometimes it was worse than the pain he felt when he died at the hands of the black brothers. 

"It's what Arya wants. She wants Nymeria to fight for you, aid us in the war, not feeling her pain and suffer." Bran said so, but still, Jon needed that connection, to feel Arya, to know that she's alive, to assure her presence. "Even for me, it'd be impossible to do this before she completed avenging our father. Only after she saw Cersei Lannister and Gregor Clegane dead, her darkness cleared enough for me to intervene." 

And as always, Sansa gave him no choice. "Arya needs to be healed. Arya deserves to rest and not fighting... not knowing any war. She had too little of childish years... oh she suffered too much too long." 

Sansa didn't hold back her tears. "Lord Dayne is trustworthy. Let her have some peaceful time in warm place. I want her to have those rich Dornish food to nourish her, and no blood in her hands." 

Jon couldn't argue with that. 

He had seen Arya's darkness. He and Sansa both feared, felt guilty, but did not know what to do with the new Arya – he was just grateful she survived, so happy she was back home with him, and in secret he was in awe of her new abilities. One side of him missed the carefree happy old Arya, but he did not know how to get her back. And as always, it was Arya who solved the problem herself. As she embraced her darkness to survive and avenge, and now she let it go once her mission was complished.  

Bran was right, as always, and Sansa was wise, but Jon couldn't bring himself to embrace the cut. 

 

**a few months later**

**Edric**

If there was miracle in real, this could be one of those. Well he did see his uncle got killed and revived many times, so he had known. But he did not know if not-dead person also could be brought back to life. And that's what happened to his mother. 

His wolf lady, the one person who was most lively and quick he had known, was laying still for longer than two moons. But still Arya brought his long half-dead mother back to life – it did happen slowly, so he didn't notice from the start, but since he brought Arya to Starfall, his mother began to live.  

"The girl child drank a half bowl of broth this morning." She was almost singing. 

"Stop calling her child. She's almost a grown woman." Edric was happy to know Arya stayed awake long enough to drink broth. She was asleep for so long they all feared she'd never wake up. He was afraid he lost his love before they had any time together in peaceful surroundings. 

"She is growing, a pretty thing, those rich brown hairs are getting longer you see." Mother almost danced away, probably to fetch some comb to tend Arya's said hair. 

 

**Two years later**

Finally the impossibly severe and long winter in the North softened enough for ravens to reach the Twins. Queen Daenarys' army was marching to the North to help her nephew's war with the dead army. Edric was feeling guilty of not going with them. He was hoping the dragons could help to get in touch with Winterfell. Since the long sleep from her injury – they called it her "hibernation" like some animals do in harsh winters – Arya was not as keen on getting in touch with her siblings, but Edric would make sure that they had Winterfell's blessing for their marriage.  He was hoping the dragons would burn all the dead things and free the Starks of the burden of war. His mother was so keen on marrying them she could not wait a moon longer. And one night, the cream-colored dragon brought two huge wolves – the most bizarre thing he had seen his life. 

"Arrrk! Arrrrya!" A loud quirk came from back of a wolf. Bewildered population of Starfall then noticed there was a raven, too. As bewildered as others, Arya went closer to the animals. 

"Arrrrrya! Is he good for you?" To all people's astonishment, the raven asked in clear words. 

"Yes. Edric is good for me." Arya answered sincerely. 

"Arrrk! Are you? Are you sure you want this?" The raven asked again. 

"I am sure I want to marry Edric. Are you going to stop me?" Arya gave half-serious side glances to all four animals. 

Then the bigger wolf with grey fur, who bore huge scar on her side, came to Arya and lowered her muzzle to lick her hands. 

"Marry! Arrrk Arrrya! Marry!" The raven flew up. The dragon looked hard at Edric, while the white wolf looked around all people as if it was evaluating everyone of Starfall. After a long moment of looking, the huge beast flew away crutching the white wolf, leaving the grey one behind.

\--- --- 

"That was one of the most bizarre and wondrous thing happened in Starfall ever, I'm sure." Edric was talking about the animals to ease his nerves. 

"They were wondrous. I never seen the dragon so close, maybe it was the first time to see this one- I'm pretty sure the dragon I saw before was black or some dark color." Arya got a bit less confident as she talk about the past. She didn't remember some things in the past clearly, they had discovered after she woke up from her hibernation. But it was never a problem as she didn't seems to worry. 

Edric liked this not-worrying Arya. She didn't remember some things in detail but mostly knew what happened before, like their time in the Brotherhood, and the journey from the Twins to the North. Before the long sleep and her healing, she was always in high alert and possessed a strong purpose. After hibernation, and after some long moons of getting her initial strength back, Arya was brighter and happier. She was eager to learn Starfall, enjoyed riding and swimming, and laughed aloud with Edric and his mother. Oh how he loved her laugh!  

Arya worried less of her siblings and happenings of the North, and more interested in people who were with her there and present - a small secret part of Edric had to admit he liked that – it made him so happy to see Arya became inseparable with aunt Allyria. She got along with the master and started helping him with numbers greatly – which put the master and Edric's worry to end – they were worried if Arya lost her memories and intelligence by her long illness. His mother absolutely adored Arya and dotted on her. She swore 'the lovely girl child' got taller, and Edric actually believed her.  

'She's healthy now. She's perfect. My lady is perfect. And happy. And beautiful. And...' Edric had to stop himself, noticing Arya just took her shift over her head. 

"So, are you going to take off your clothes, too? Well not that I have not seen anything anyways, I may had a peak at you after swimming once or twice, but still it's our wedding night, and you know..." She winked.  

Edric absolutely loved this playful and happy Arya very, very much. 

**New Gift**

**Gendry**

He saw Tormund leaving Brienne's room. He had to give the wildling credit for his sincerity, caring the lady who's sick from injury for many days, not only seeking her in lust. Which is more honorable than a knight in King's service like himself, who'd been swapping one bed to another without any care every night.  

There was one time he swore he'd never bed someone without wedding her first – when he couldn't follow his lady right away when she came back – the girl who haunted his dream for two years – she came back and he couldn't leave with her – because he was so stupid, as she used to point out all the time. He was waiting for Jeyne Heddle to give birth to find out if the babe was his, or red-headed Rivers', who came with some goats and old woman who helped with children before dying a few month later, leaving Rivers to live with them at the inn. It was the most stupid thing ever. When Gendry finally caught up with Arya's company, after seeing the newborn babe had a mop of red hair on the head, he didn't stay a single moment longer to see if it'd live on or die - but it was already too late. Too bloody late, to join Arya's company fighting off the chase of Lannister and remains of Frey men, too late to see how Arya's huge direwolf joined them with massive pack of wolves, how they took the chasers by surprise and saved the broken Brotherhood without banners. Gendry never had chance to fight for her, to prove his worth and loyalty. 

'But how could you wed the woman you want to bed first, if she's a princess and you're a bastard?' He laughed at his own stupidity again. 

When he saw the scary Lady Stoneheart revealed the late king Robb's will to legitimize Jon Snow to a Stark, he knew his was a totally lost case. His lady was a sister of a King. A princess. He swore he won't ever bed a woman, won't even care for a woman ever again. 

The oath was so stupid he broke it when King Jon stationed him at the New Gift with Tormund's men. Once they started fighting the dead things and once he learnt what the wildlings do after battle. The nights were filled with bright fire to burn the dead and slaying those undying white walkers with dragonglass. When they kept the old castle falling to the dead for one more night and the dawn finally started cracking, he had to steal into a wildling woman's bed just to keep himself stop thinking of those ice-blue eyes. The free folk women started coming to his bed and soon he began choosing his own.   

'I won't make any bastard though.' He adjusted his oath not to spill his seed inside someone. It was too bloody cold to sleep alone, he won't get to wed the lady of his dreams, now especially when she was living in Dorne. Bright flash of jealousy burnt inside his eyelids. He blamed his stupid doings with Jeyne Heddle again – as he did for thousand times - how the stupid babe was created, how the stupid waiting delayed him, how it gave opportunity to the poncy Lord Dayne to befriend his lady, and got to keep her company and to fight with her, earning all the trust from her family, got to go with her even to Dragonstone - the journey she went and never came back from. She went with the young lord after killing the Lannister Queen.  

'He took m'lady to his home.'  

Gendry wanted to kill something. He needed to do something more than fucking around wildling women. His feet took him to the castle's old forge which is a workshop to mend and fix dragonglass. Useful long blades were all spent and only thick chunks of hard ones were left. 

He looked at a lone raven sat on a shelf. "There are useless to make swords or daggers, and I'm not skilled with glasses to hew them into anything useful." 

"harrrrk, harrrmmmmerrr. Hammer." 

"what? Hammer? What kind of stupid smith makes a hammer out of glass?" 

"Harrr Hammer! Hammer!" 

The raven flapped its wings and shouted. "Hammer!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of love scenes! I'm kind of shy... no, just didn't feel right to put the details of Arya's awakning of womanhood while others suffering their loss. It's coming soon though - this story is afterall, about Arya's lovelife. *wink wink*


	4. 4 A Three-Headed Dragon (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Arya came to the bed of three-headed dragon

_This chapter has been planned as the next-next chapter, but my writing was getting too long and messy - so I'd be cutting right into Arya's love life - as I intended this story would be. The history-side of this story will be posted as "[So came a dragon (to the North)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8583970/chapters/19683628)", the sister story of this story in the same series. Hopefully this makes sense! :-)_

 

 **Red Keep** , **about 6 years later**   

**Jon**    
 

Jon saw bath was prepared for him in the bedroom. He was surprised to see Dany was checking the water for him. She hasn't come to seek him nearly a moon's time. After the terrible confrontation between Jon and Aegon, the most desired woman in Seven Kingdoms and Free Cities were avoiding him. A sharp pang of guilt pierced his heart. After all what she's done for the kingdom and family, her sacrifice, oh the greatest dragon she  sacrificed for him, he has failed to give her one thing she most desired. Beautiful, beautiful Dany, the last daughter of true Targaryen King and Queen, mother of dragons, she should be bale to have everything in her life. 

"Jon." 

"Dany, my queen." 

"You know the tradition of having a champion?" Dani asked him in a quite voice looking down at the water. 

"A champion? As in a duel or in a trial?" 

"Aye." 

"Yes of course." Jon was trying hard to remember if there was any important trial going on at the court lately. 

"The Old God has given me a champion." Dany kept her eyes on the water. 

"Brandon Stark, the King in the North, has sent her to me. Will you give me one chance? One chance to my champion? Just one night? If nothing comes of tonight, I'll accept it as the faith the Old Gods decided for me as the same as the New Gods." Dany rushed to say this long string of words in one breath. 

Bran. A champion sent by Bran. Jon's heart was beating so hard it was going to burst out of his chest. 

Dany finally raised her eyes to his. "Please." 

He couldn't deny Dany... but his is heart was going to stop...  

Dany left the room quietly. 

 

Jon almost fell asleep in the bath, then he felt someone was at his side. 

And she was there. In sheer Myrish silk, the girl- no the woman who had such a resemblance to himself  – dark brown hair and long solemn face, dark grey eyes, she was there helping him to dry. Jon accepted the help and got out of bath without knowing he was doing so. 

"Arya."  

\- 'my blood, my soul.' 

Arya looked at him straight, without any hesitation, she dried him and gave a chaste kiss on his lips. 

"I'm here." 

She led him to the bed. 

 

Arya laid Jon on the bed as she did to a child. She was still small and slim, but her femininity as a mature woman was undeniable. She got soft curves and alluring feminine voice, of a grown woman and maybe of a mother - her move was full of powerful sense of purpose yet her touch was full of love and care. 

Once she covered his body with her own – she placed small soft kisses all over his face, then looked into his eyes. 

"I'm here for you." 

Then her eyes gave the tiniest shake. "Tell me now if you don't want this." 

Jon didn't know what to say. 

Jon didn't know what - 

Nothing. 

He was just feeling his heart was going to burst out and he was so overwhelmed so desperate and so... 

… he wanted this so much. 

He wanted her so much. 

"I want.. I do want you." He barely could choke out the words. 

"Then you shall have me." Arya gave him a final soft kiss and dropped her silk gown. 

 

Jon was overwhelmed by the love he had for this woman. 

Lying together, they started with all soft but desperate kisses and gasps and urgent touches, just tasting her and breathing the air from her were such a revelation, Jon couldn't understand how he could have lived all those years without this, how could he fought all the battles and forced appositions to knelt to him and rode a dragon, how could he, how could he had done all that without love of his true love, his blood and soul, his mate wolf girl. 

He thought he learned to love his new family, his beautiful wife queen and his fascinating brother king, shared years of nights in their bed and made love and fucked in sheer lust all the same, but this, this woman in his arms now, was truly his woman, the one true mate for him, of the North, from the Old God, shared their wolves, blood and soul. She was... she was so warm, so smooth and so right, so full of love and understood him perfectly and oh – she was perfect. Even after 6 years of marriage to the most beautiful woman and man in Seven Kingdoms, even memory of Ygritte and all, never gave him such powerful burning of love inside him. When he finally entered her body, the sensation of total connection was nothing like he ever known – he could never imagined such feeling existed. She was his, love and blood and soul, she was him and he was Arya, his purpose of life.  

Jon realized then, he had been living for Arya. 

All the wars, his struggle for honor, loss of love of father, Robb, and his never-known parents, all the efforts he made to fight, to bring justice, to be better and to give people better life, all had been for this woman. My love and my life, Arya Stark. 

Then he reached his climax, spent all his love in her, his true mate, and collapsed. 

"I love you Arya, it's been always..." 

Arya panted down her climax, never relaxing her legs wrapped his body and barely whispering, "I love you, I love you Jon." 

They kissed and caressed each other till they fell asleep, wrapped around each other, all tangled limps and  mess of dark brown hairs. 

 

 

**Nearly two moons afore**

"Brother, you know we have to do this. We all made a lot of personal sacrifices. The realm needs heirs and we especially need one, we are so very new and our position is more vulnerable than ever, now Dany's infertility exposed and Drogon is as good as dead."  

\- 'and you're talking about your shadow girl' - Jon's inner voice added bitterly.  

"She is my sister. It's just.. my famil.. if ever it gets to known, the North will be uproar. She'd be disgusted."  

Aegon was losing his patience. "It has to be her because of the North! And her fertility is proven and she looks just like you. Or can you find some stranger who looks like Stark or Targaryen in a moon's time?"  

Jon balked. "My sister can't be forced to...!!!"  

Aegon exploded. "YOU THINK DANY DESERVES THIS TORTURE MORE THAN YOUR SISTER? OR DO I LOOK LIKE ENJOYING THIS SITUATION? ALL HIGHBORNS ARE SUBJECTED TO PRODUCE HEIRS, IT IS OUR DUTY AND OUR FUTURE!!"  

"My sister already has a family!" Jon was wishing for the floor to open up and swallow him.  

Aegon hissed right on his face, "Yes to whom she gave two healthy heirs and her duty was done long time ago! Her husband is dead for nearly a year! Her children are already in squires' age! Starfall agreed to release her, or do I need to repeat Connington's report again?"  

 Lemore - lady Ashara's persutation of her old house took more than two moons. Their throne was getting more and more insecure by nights and days.  

Aegon grounded out. "Brother, you still have too much Ned Stark in you. This is the highest honor to any woman in Seven Kingdoms and if it doesn't happen soon, you know Dany will die."  

Jon just looked horrified and Aegon fumed, "Jon should have the first full moon with her to prove his loyalty! I won't sully myself with she-wolf before he fucks her enough to rid of the wolf stench!!" grabbing his cloak, he announced "In the meantime, I'm off to Dragonstone to have a look at Drogon, as you care so little for our destiny."  

The fair-haired king stormed off.

 


End file.
